Destino
by Lallen
Summary: LUIXWILXLISETTE Un two-shot. La primera parte es yaoi. La segunda no.
1. Casado con Ludwig

**Mi primera incursión (breve) en el yaoi. Este fic constara de dos capítulos, los dos igualmente posibles.**

**Ludwig Kakumei le pertenece a Kaori Yuki, no a mí.**

**Pairing: LuixWilxLisette**

**Primer Cap:**

**Lui x Wil**

Así que finalmente, estoy casándome con mi sirv… un momeeento… ¿Entonces soy gay? ¡Rayos, no!

Jah, noooo… (Sarcasmo) cómo voy a ser gay, sólo me estoy casando con mi sirviente…ahora que lo pienso, esto podría ser considerado como algo humillante.

Es decir… ¡Con mi sirviente! Ese tipo al que tanto me gusta torturar, confundir, meter en problemas y que obedece todo con un agradecido "Sí, amo"... hum… el mundo tiene razón, el amor es ciego, supongo que esto no es tan ilógico.

Tal vez que no nos separáramos en ningún momento propició algo como esto. Que finalmente terminara comprometiéndome con él, rayos… yo tenía en mente conseguirme una dócil chica sexy de pechos grandes que fuera buena esposa, pero bueno.

Supongo que este tipo será un… eh… buen esposo. Sí, lo quiero y por eso estoy a su lado ahora, y vamos a ser reyes más tarde, y seguro a él no le voy a ser infiel… tal vez. Ese no es el punto.

Jeje… ya quiero ver la cara de mi "querido" padre cuando le avisen de esto. Será simplemente genial. Me va a echar en cara alguna tontería del estilo "blahblahblah un heredero blahblah…" bah… ¿A mí qué % me importa un mugre mocoso? Nunca me han gustado los niños, de cualquier forma.

Hum… eso significa que nunca tendré, ¿cierto? Oye esto es genial. Pero aun así, privar a las futuras generaciones de mis maravillosos genes es triste… ya luego veremos.

¿De cualquier forma cuánto va a durar el discurso del tipo este?

Nos estamos casando, no estamos aquí para recibir un maldito sermón.

Bien, por lo visto esto va a durar un largo rato. Debo buscar algo para entretenerme mientras tanto. Hmmm… oye, esa chica de ahí tiene una buena delantera… no, ese no es un buen tema para pensar.

Aun así ese escote es bastante interesante y… debo dejar de pensar ahora mismo porque Wilhelm me esta sonriendo ingenuamente. Una de esas sonrisas tan inocentes que creo que voy a vomitar aquí mismo.

Rayos, ¿Dónde aprendió a sonreír así? Se ve demasiado lindo. Y eso me revuelve el estomago. Me pregunto si es realmente necesario que viniéramos vestidos de blanco. Mi abrigo de leopardo fosforescente se hubiera visto más interesante que este desabrido traje tonto.

Creo que mandaré ejecutar a ese idiota que precede la ceremonia porque acaba de acalambrarse una de mis hermosas piernas. Sí, mi primer decreto real será que lo ejecuten.

Observo de reojo hacia atrás de mí… hmmm… recordaré la cara de la chica-lobo toda mi vida. No lo quiere admitir, pero me esta odiando profundamente por quedarme con _"su"_ Wilhelm.

¿Entonces por qué aceptó ser damisela de honor de Wil? Eso no tiene lógica, esa chica debería ser más coherente en lo que hace.

Pero bueno, estuvo resentida conmigo por culpa de un peluche y una dirección falsa, no se puede esperar mucha coherencia de Lisette. De cualquier modo podré reírme en su cara por mucho… sólo tenía que declararle algo cursi a Wilhelm antes, no es mi problema que haya querido quedarse amargada y sola.

Bueno, parece que al tipo del discurso aun le falta de leer bastante. Le sonrío a Lisette con superioridad, creo que ella me hizo una seña obscena, vuelvo a mirar al frente para que el padre éste no me regañe o algo por el estilo. En cambio, a mi lado Wilhelm parece que quiere ponerse a saltar de felicidad y gritar "wiiii…"

¿Y nunca se cansa de sonreír? Está bien que vamos a casarnos pero en serio esto comienza a marearme.

-Ludwig…-

Me sobresalto. Al fin el que precede la boda va a hacer algo interesante. Creo que llegó la pregunta. Tal vez no lo mande ejecutar después de todo.

-…Acepta a Wilhelm como su esposo en la salud y enfermedad, hambre y abundancia, po…-

Oh no, otro discurso largo. Lo ejecutaré, definitivamente. Sin piedad. Dolorosamente.

**Media hora después…**

El calambre en mi perna empeoró. Creo que se quedó paralizada.

¿Ese tipo nunca va a acabar?

**Otra**** Media Hora Después…**

Ok, esto ya no es un calambre. Esto es oficial: mi pierna nunca volverá a moverse otra vez.

-… ¿Hasta que la muerte lo separe?-

¡Hasta que por fin!

Oh, rayos, ahora Wilhelm me mira con ojitos de batracio pues he tardado en contestar.

-Eh… sí.-

-¿Está seguro, Lui-sama?-

…

Bien, estamos a punto de casarnos, y aun me dice "Lui-sama". Me pregunto como lograremos algo en la noche de bodas a este paso. Rayos, realmente estoy pensando algo homosexual… mi cerebro se ha convertido en algo que no conozco.

-Sí, Wilhelm, estoy seguro, si no estuviera seguro habría huido montado en un caballo.-

Oh, doble demonios. ¡Su sonrisa se volvió más grande! Necesitaré terapia después de esto. MUCHA terapia. Incluso la loca del peluche esa necesitará menos terapia que yo.

Hmm… y ahora le agregó el brillito de ojos. Hm… sí, admito que estoy pensando que se ve lindo, pero en general las cositas lindas y tiernas me desagradan. ¡Y ahora estoy casándome con una! Bien….

-Y tú, Wilhelm… aceptas…-

Ok, no voy a tolerar el mismo discurso otra vez, estoy harto, mi pierna comienza a reaccionar, así que mejor acabar por las malas y se acabó. Todos volvemos a casa.

Así levanto en brazos a mi futuro esposo ante la sorpresa general de cualquier presente involucrado. Que se vayan al diablo todos. Pero primero mandaré al diablo el discurso:

-Conozco su respuesta, dice que sí- mirando a Wilhelm con rencor.- todos contentos, y ahora, si me lo permiten, el novio puede besar a la novia.-

Acto seguido nos besamos, acto seguido el se sonroja, acto seguido me siento completamente gay, y sonrío otra vez al pasar frente a Lisette (ya se imaginan la expresión de su cara)… ¡Cuánto quisiera mostrarle la lengua y burlarme más! Pero no puedo, estoy saliendo de la iglesia con mi esposo (¿?)…

…Y salimos del recinto siendo un lindo matrimonio.

No necesitaré terapia, necesitare a un ejército de profesionales. Eso necesitaré.

**Primer Cap Fin**

**Admitaaanlo… todos sabíamos que terminarían así.**

**(Memoricen esa frase. En el próximo capitulo la volverán a ver.)**

**Nunca creí que mi primer desliz yaoi sería un WilxLui.**

**Peeero… este fic NO SOLO ES YAOI.**

**¡MEMORICEN ESO TAMBIEN!**


	2. Casado con Lisette

**¿Qué dijeron las fans? "¡OMG Yaoi weee!" ¡Pues ****NO**** es sólo Yaoi! Este fic constará de dos capítulos, los dos igualmente posibles. Como prueba de que sigo prefiriendo ver a Wilhelm con Lisette, este capitulo es ligeramente más largo. ¿No es eso geniaaal?**

**Ludwig Kakumei le pertenece a Kaori Yuki, no a mí.**

**Pairing:**** LuixWilxLisette**

**Segundo Cap:**

**Lisette x Wil**

¡¿Por todos los dioses Wil es más alto que yo?! No me refiero a… _**excesivamente alto**_, pero… ¡TAN alto!

Hmpf… no me creo que tenga que levantar un poco la cabeza para verlo.

De cualquier forma lo que no me creo es esa estupidez de estar aquí. Es decir… ¿Dentro de una iglesia? ¿Vestida de blanco? ¿Con el otro idiota este TAMBIEN vestido de blanco? Y lo que es peor, ¿CASÁNDOME con el?

Nunca imaginé que estaría en una situación tan extraña. Bueno, ok… **tal vez** cuando era niña pensaba UN POCO en la probabilidad de esto pero… aun así, ¡Yo nunca pienso en estas cosas!

De hecho lo único que me importaba era matar a Ludwig, tener algo que comer y… de vez en cuando torturar a Wilhelm… ¡Ahora me estoy casando con él! No entiendo.

Y lo peor es que en este instante y aunque me pagaran todo el oro del castillo de Ludwig… no, incluso si me dieran como recompensa al príncipe muerto, no cambiaria el sitio donde estoy.

ESO es lo que no entiendo. Supongo que eso es lo que llaman "amor". Supongo.

Aun así me agobia que esto del "amor" incluyera vestirme de blanco. Y también que tuve que gastarme mis ahorros en comprarme una caperuza y un vestido simple blancos (NO ME VOY A PONER UN MERENGUE COMO ROPA). Por suerte Wil pagó todo lo demás. Eso de ser sirviente de un príncipe por lo visto trae un buen dinero.

Claro, yo jamás lo haría, pero al menos no pasaré hambre casándome con Wilhelm.

Qué extraño… ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto, de cualquier forma? Él está sonriéndome con una cara adorable (Uy…), yo no sé cómo corresponder eso. ¡Mis sonrisas son siempre sádicas! ¡Y ahora no puedo sonreír así! ¡Esta no es una situación donde pueda hacerlo!

Mientras, el pelón ese que precede la ceremonia no deja de hablar y hablar sobre no sé qué tantas cosas de que el matrimonio es una cosa sagrada en donde se da la bendición de un futuro prometedor y bablah blah y ni idea de qué tanto sobre descendientes y…

Un momento… ¡¿QUÉ?!

Trago saliva y me doy cuenta de la situación. Algún día… tal vez… ¿nosotros? Auch, primero muerta antes que alguien me diga "¡Mami Lisette!"… Aunque lo de estar embarazada tal vez no es tan malo, tendría el mundo a mis pies por nueve meses… pero…

…eso sería el doble de extraño… Dejaré inmediatamente de pensarlo. Al menos nunca nos tocará que nadie moleste con "blahblah nietos…" no tengo suegra… y él tampoco.

¡Bien!, ¡Estaré tranquila sobre eso! Eso es un graaan avance… rayos me estoy regocijando de no tener suegra. ¡¿En qué me he convertido?! ¡¿Qué sucede conmigo?! Debería conseguir un psicólogo. Esto es más urgente que mi tendencia a destruir lobitos de peluche en mi tiempo libre.

…

¡No es raro!

Esas cosas me miran con caras maniáticas y de asesinos y no puedo dejar de pensar que si no fuera por ese cretino de los abrigos surrealistas yo **no** tendría tantos problemas ni habría quedado huérfana (ahora que lo pienso, ahora Wil tendría suegra), y no habría trabajado en un %%%% burdel de %&%%, ni tampoco como asesina profesional, y por lo tanto ese niñ rar del castillo no me habría contratado para matar a Ludwig, …y si no lo hubiera hecho, yo… eh…oh rayos debo admitir que mi vida sería bastante aburrida. ¡Pero ese no es el punto!

¡El punto es que ese tarado de Ludwig no tenía por qué traumar a una **pobre **e **inocente** niña que lo único malo que hacía era querer acapararse de su sirviente! ¿Algún problema con eso? ¡Rayos! ¡Vaya que hay gente exagerada!

-¿Lisette, te sientes bien?-

Interrumpo mis reflexiones todo gracias a este tipo que no deja de poner cara de "¡Soy como un adorable peluch… cachorrito! ¡Abrázame!" y ahora cree que me siento mal. Y funcionó, tengo ganas de abrazarlo. Mierd%.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, Wil.- asiento con la cabeza para reafirmar **qué tan bien** me siento.

-Ah… es que… te veías como… ausente…-

-¿Ah, eso? Je… es que… estaba pensando algunas cosas…- uuuh… es la primera vez que me siento hipócrita diciendo la verdad. Wil asiente con la cabeza, no muy seguro, y el imbécil de delante siiiigue con su estúpido discurso….

**20 minutos después…**

Mis brazos poco a poco se acalambran sosteniendo este estúpido ramo de estúpidas flores. Seré completamente feliz cuando lo lance. Cuando pienso que en la ficción las bodas son solo "¿Acepta a esta mujer como esposa?" "Sí, acepto" "El novio puede besar a la novia", se besan y luego es la noche de bodas o luna de miel o algo por el est…

…

…

¡!

Ok… ahora sí me dio miedo.

¿Qué sucede comúnmente en la luna de miel? Trago saliva. Ya la hice buena, esto va a ser… no extraño, va a ser lo más bizarro de lo bizarro en este universo. Bien, debo pensar en algo a menos de que suceda un milagro y de pronto no me parezca una idea tan descabellada acostarme con Wil.

… Hmmm… sencillo, creo, pues si pretexto un "ooooh soy taaaan pura y taaaan blahblablah aun no me siento lista blahblahblah…" el cachorrito este se conmoverá y punto, ¿no?

Si no sirve, mañana el periódico dirá "Mujer asesina a su esposo en la noche de bodas".

Observo a Wil. Sigue con su cara de cachorro. Bien. Seguramente ni siquiera ha pensado en eso. Oh inocencia, te bendigo.

Hmmm… volteo discretamente para ver a la audiencia, detrás de mí, y mi mirada se detiene sobre un tipo **desgraciadamente** muy conocido.

Aaah… Ludwig. Y está haciendo un puchero porque perdió a su sirviente favorito, al menos en sentimientos. Creo que cuando acabe la ceremonia le tiraré a la cara las flores… ojalá sea alérgico a… eh… estas porquerías de flores que no sé reconocer y que tengo en manos.

Sonrisa malévola a la vista, dirigida a ese idiota. Vio mi sonrisa y su mirada se vuelve más sombría. Parece muy enojado. Seguramente hará que Wil recoja toda la basura de la ciudad con las manos después de esto. Pero no me importa, igual a **mí** no me sucederá nada.

Todo va perfecto. Tal vez podría fastidiarlo más desde aquí… hmmm… Ok, recargo la cabeza en el hombro de mi prometido (¿?), y me hago la heroína cursi de telenovela feliz de casarse con el amor de su vida. Miro de reojo a Ludwig, eso no le agradó, creo que quiere clavarme en la pared.

-Wilhelm, ¿Acepta a esta mujer como esposa en la salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

¡Uf! ¡Al fin!

-Acepto.-

Rayos, lo hizo sonar demasiado solemne para mi gusto.

-Lisette, aceptas a est…-

-Sí, también acepto.-

Tal vez no es de buena educación interrumpir así, pero el pelón odioso puede irse mucho a la…

-El novio puede besar a la novia…-

Bien… supongo que de esto no podre librarme. Sigo sin poder creer que tenga que inclinarse un poco para poder besarme.

Pero bueno, eso no importa demasiado.

Lo importante fue la cara de Ludwig, cuando al final de la ceremonia le lancé el ramo a la cara bruscamente y me reí. Él solo atinó a hacerme una seña obscena, con pétalos atorados en su cabello.

Jajaja… eso **SÍ** es un **LINDO** recuerdo de bodas.

**FIN del two-shot**

**Ustedes dirán: ¿Qué significa este fic? Yo les diré: Solo quería poder decir en ambos capítulos:**

**Admitaaanlo… todos sabíamos que terminarían así.**


End file.
